<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chase me by shinycrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895444">Chase me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinycrash/pseuds/shinycrash'>shinycrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Jealousy, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Idiot, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Top Akaashi Keiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinycrash/pseuds/shinycrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Surprise! I wanted to show it to you for the first time...how do I look?” </p><p>Now, if their first kiss was able to appease Keiji’s internal monologue for the first time in a peaceful, subtle way, the scene currently in front of his eyes had the effect of a screeching noise ringing loud in his head, abruptly cutting off the incessant talking that was going on inside his brain.</p><p>Mouth hanging slightly open and eyes wide, Keiji took in the sight of his husband in a quite revealing bunny costume.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chase me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday to our best boy Akaashi Keiji! </p><p>A special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskarina">Eskarina</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies">risquetendencies</a> for beta-reading and providing feedback (you have been AMAZING), and to everyone on discord that listened to my rants about these two 🤧 I love you all so much! ❤️<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being married to a star was exhausting. Akaashi Keiji was well aware of that. He loved his husband dearly, more than words were able to explain, and he made sure to tell him every day, but there were certain aspects of their life that he struggled to handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the ace of Japan’s national volleyball team, Bokuto Koutarou was formidable, shining brighter than any star Keiji had ever seen. He was such a force of nature, determined and desperate for glory, but gentle and sweet at the same time. Keiji could not really blame the rest of the world for loving him. Truly, the world did not stand a chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The troubles started when he realised that Koutarou had a long line of overzealous fans that seemed not to care for the fact that he was already in a relationship. Keiji did not remember volleyball players being this popular when he was in high school, but something had recently shifted in the media and players were getting more and more attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since they had moved in together, he had noticed the extent of the fans’ obsession with his husband. The flowers, the confession letters... Koutarou would come home from training and dump gifts on the kitchen table almost daily, and Keiji would dispose of them with a stoic face. Today was no different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not jealous, not really. He knew that Koutarou only had eyes for him and he knew that he somewhat liked receiving attention, but some people were annoyingly insistent, and rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>explicit</span>
  </em>
  <span> with their gifts. He pushed to the back of his mind the memory of pictures and videos that would sometimes accompany the confessions, shuddering. How shameless could people be?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least this time it’s chocolate!” Koutarou said, opening one of the individually wrapped sweets and putting it in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji sighed, “Yes, I suppose we can both enjoy the gift this time.” he did not want to bother his husband with his stupid worries, there was no need to be jealous, no need at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmh. I think I can help you enjoy it more, though.” He put a piece of chocolate between his lips and grabbed Keiji by the waist, pressing their bodies together, with a mischievous expression on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a heated, chocolate-flavoured makeout session, Keiji was being carried into the bedroom between giggles, and he had to concede that exhausting as it was dealing with admirers and inappropriate gifts, his star was worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few days had gone by in a similar way. Keiji was sitting on the train on his daily commute to work, mulling over the feelings of jealousy spurred on by the recent events. He was mildly annoyed by how affected he was by this situation. He prided himself on always maintaining a composed, collected demeanor, even in the face of strenuous situations, he never thought of himself as possessive. Sure, there had been... occasions in the past where jealousy had taken a hold of him, driving out reactions that he was not too proud of. Unfortunately, these situations had often involved one pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the most memorable incidents happened during Keiji’s last year of high school. He and Bokuto were not together yet, still dancing around each other, too scared of being rejected to make a move. Nonetheless, they would often spend their free afternoons together at Bokuto’s place, sometimes joined by other friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On this particular occasion, Kuroo had frantically asked to come over, talking about needing “a big favour from his bestest of friends”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji’s alarm bells were already ringing for some reason, but he decided to ignore them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Surely</span>
  </em>
  <span> this was going to be about volleyball, since that and Kozume Kenma were the only two topics Kuroo cared to discuss. And he had somehow managed to convince Kozume to go out with him, so surely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kuroo did not need any extra kissing practice from Bokuto-san. Yes, he was still sour about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji learned to never, ever again ignore the panic bells in his head because Kuroo, pining idiot that he was, had come asking for Bokuto to have sex with him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji’s eyes went wide at Kuroo’s request. He struggled to ignore the screaming voices inside his head, but trying to sound as calm as possible asked: “W-what did you just say, Kuroo-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, no. As far as voices could go, that sounded less “calm” and more “homicidal” than he intended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and rolling on the bed. “WHAT THE HELL BRO?” he managed to say in-between fits of laughter, “d-don’t you have a boyfriend now, to take care of your needs?”, but Kuroo looked deadly serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the point Bo! That’s the point! I’ve never had sex and let me tell you, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Kenma is into some kinky shit. I think we’re gonna do it soon... I want to! I just don’t want to look inexperienced, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji was now speechless, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was Kuroo-san actually serious</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, if I have to take something up my ass, what's better than my best friend? Eh?" Kuroo finished with an encouraging grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was serious.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ohh, Keiji was going to kill him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would only take 1.27 seconds to make a mental list of sixteen good spots to hide Kuroo’s body, ranked from best to worst; no one would ever be able to find him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto seemed to actually consider it for a moment, pacing in the room monologuing about “always being there for friends in need”, and while the two best friends kept talking, Keiji had to refrain from screaming that that is not a favour Kuroo should ask a friend, especially if said friend is the guy Keiji had a crush on. He had the promptness to immediately text the above mentioned kinky boyfriend, before the situation had the chance to escalate any further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kozume Kenma, good soul that he was, promptly called his idiot boyfriend and managed to dissuade him from his intentions. Judging from the furious blush on Kuroo’s face while he was on the phone, Keiji guessed that Kenma had expressed the desire to be Kuroo’s first, possibly in very explicit terms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto was not too bummed out, and Keiji was satisfied with the outcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That incident urged him to do something. He realized that he needed to be more upfront about his feelings. He needed to talk to Bokuto, he needed to confess before it was too late. Keiji spent weeks and weeks making plans, evaluating every possible course of actions, pros and cons of every confession spot. Every variable and every outcome were accounted for... if it was not for Bokuto throwing all his plans in the air by kissing him on their way home after a day out in Shibuya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the first time that something was able to quiet down that loud brain of Keiji’s; there were no voices interrupting that moment, it was heartwarming, spontaneous. It was Bokuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The announcement of their relationship was no surprise to anyone that knew them, apparently their pining had not been subtle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For being owls, you two are really blind as shit!” Kuroo had jokingly provoked them, during a double date with him and Kenma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ehh.” Bokuto shrugged, “the important thing is that we can see clearly now. I don’t really care about the past if I get to have Akaashi for the rest of my days.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji almost choked at that declaration, cheeks burning. He was still not used to Bokuto being so openly affectionate and direct, but he had to admit he could get addicted to that kind of affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Kenma rolled his eyes at them, putting a spoonful of ice-cream in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up you, you’re even worse sometimes!” Kuroo snickered, while his boyfriend stuck his tongue out at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost in his train of thought, Keiji almost missed his stop. He rushed to get out of the train and got to the office perfectly in time, coffee already waiting for him on his desk, courtesy of one of his new colleagues. After some years together, a bit of Koutarou's spontaneity had finally rubbed off on him. A couple of months ago, Keiji had managed to submit an application to be transferred to the literature department, and he had done so without second-guessing himself or overthinking every single word and... it had been accepted. He was a senior literary editor!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His family was ecstatic, but no one had been happier than Koutarou, who just could not stop declaring how proud he was and how great his husband was. Keiji had laughed, stating that being an olympic athlete was far more impressive than reading books for a living, but Koutarou had simply replied that he knew how far he had come since his high school days and how much he had worked towards his goals, that’s what made him proud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, Keiji loved him so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he managed to get out of the office, it was already 8.30pm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji was tired and so, so hungry. He had been so swamped with work that he had to sacrifice his lunch break to send some drafts to his supervisor, he did not even have time to check his phone. He sat on the train and started scrolling through his messages: 30 notifications from “Koutarou &lt;3” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Koutarou &lt;3</strong> [12:08]: I miss you &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Koutarou &lt;3</strong> [15:34]: I hope you’re not overworking yourself! Take a breather, you think better when your stomach’s full :&gt; </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Koutarou &lt;3</strong> [17:15]: Look!! This couple adopted a pet owl from a shelter QQ *video attached* </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Koutarou &lt;3</strong> [17:52]: do you think we should consider being owl foster parents too? *^*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji smiled fondly, then got to the end of the chat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Koutarou &lt;3</strong> [19:01]: I can’t wait for you to get back home, I’ve got a surprise!! &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dearly hoped that the surprise was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a pet owl, for his own sanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon entering their apartment, the familiar scent of home filled his nose, relieving the tension built up by the exhausting day he had. They had been living there for barely a couple of months, but the house was already scattered with details that made it </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not only on paper. Cue the keyholder in the shape of two owls nuzzling, that Koutarou had so much insisted on buying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keijiii!” his star launched himself onto him, kissing him on both cheeks as if he had not seen him for days. He smelled of coconut, his hair was down and slightly damp. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Keiji thought while greeting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much today! You didn’t even have lunch, am I right? I got us some tonjiru on my way home and made some rice balls, I knew you’d be starving when you got here!” Koutarou gently pushed him towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji was almost tearing up. What did he do in his past life to deserve such a treasure? He did not have the energy to say it out loud, so he hugged him and thanked him softly, walking towards the table.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed that there were no gifts from secret admirers laying around tonight, and he had to admit to himself that he was relieved. He did not have the strength to hide his jealousy with an empty stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was nice and relaxing, the food was nice and they quietly chatted about their respective days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I got a call after training today. There’s this big company that produces sportswear that wants me to be a model for their new line. They saw one of the ads that I did last year and they were pretty impressed!” Koutarou said, seeming quite pleased with the job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s great, Kou! I hope they put some ads on the train again, seeing you made my daily commute a lot more pleasant”, Keiji smiled slyly, gazing down at his husband’s body. The clothes he had modeled in the past were not particularly revealing, but Koutarou looked stunning in everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, then you’re going to like this even more! Apparently </span>
  <em>
    <span>Playboy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the famous American magazine, is interested in collaborating with this company, so they want me on the cover of their next issue! Me, on Playboy!” Koutarou grinned, excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji’s brain short-circuited for a moment, trying to process the vision of his husband on the cover of a magazine full of sex-symbols. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, he does fit in quite nicely, his arms would make anyone sin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is amazing! They rarely have men on the cover, you must have impressed them.” They were still sitting at the table, he needed to get a hold of himself and show some composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought!” Koutarou pointed at him with the chopsticks, “They sent me some outfits to try already, the shooting is going to be in three days and they want me to be comfortable with them before going forward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does make sense. You would not want to buy sportswear if the model does not look comfortable wearing it,” Keiji said, finishing his glass of wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing Keiji, they don’t want me on the cover wearing the company’s clothes! They were interested in having, well...me.” Koutarou said, almost embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Did he mean..?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the surprise I was talking about earlier! Give me a couple of minutes and I’ll show you”, he winked at him and walked towards the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji’s presentiment was of disaster, he had to admit. He could not explain why, but the faint ringing of the alarm bells in his mind was sufficient to have him worried about what Koutarou was going to show him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He started pacing in the living room, trying to concentrate on the tune coming from the stereo, they had put some jazz music on while eating, Keiji always found it relaxing. The song finished and a new one began, but he could feel himself losing his cool minute by minute. There was no need to get in such a state over something he did not know yet, perhaps bottling up his recent feelings had not been wise, if this was the result. In his adult life he had become better at managing himself, but halting the impending spiraling seemed impossible right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji’s head was flooded with scenarios of Koutarou posing nude on the cover of a magazine, Koutarou stormed by fans, Koutarou leaving him for someone else. Someone better than Keiji. The intrusiveness of that particular thought was not unfamiliar to him, but it had been a while since it had found ground to attach itself in his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to mentally praise the people working at the magazine for their sound marketing choice. Koutarou </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> charming, Keiji could not really fault them. He would have probably thrown himself at him if he had met him today for the first time. A catalyst for attention, capable of hypnotising people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in here baby, I’m ready for you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji’s spiraling was briefly interrupted by Koutarou’s voice. He could still hear the faint bruising of the voices, almost as loud as the background music he had left playing. In an attempt to regain some composure, he put his glasses down on the table and ran his fingers through his hair, multiple times. In hindsight, that probably only had the effect of making him look even more distressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally made his way to the bedroom, where he found Koutarou looking at himself in their wall mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprise! I wanted to show it to you for the first time...how do I look?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, if their first kiss was able to appease Keiji’s internal monologue for the first time in a peaceful, subtle way, the scene currently in front of his eyes had the effect of a screeching noise ringing loud in his head, abruptly cutting off the incessant talking that was going on inside his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mouth hanging slightly open and eyes wide, Keiji took in the sight of his husband in a quite revealing bunny costume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koutarou was wearing a short black vest, left open on his chest and cropped to reveal his perfectly chiseled abdomen. Resting on his flat hair there was a pair of white bunny ears, one slightly bent. He had some faint pink make-up highlighting his cheeks, black eyeliner (</span>
  <em>
    <span>when did he even learn how to use the eyeliner?</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and a pair of white silky gloves adorning his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji struggled to breathe.</span>
  <em>
    <span> How does one breathe?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koutarou’s hips and plump ass were covered by a pair of impossibly tight shorts that Keiji was sure could be considered underwear, rather than actual pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tight. Too tight. Dear god, why are they so tight?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to mentally slap himself to not look at his husband’s crotch, otherwise he was sure he would jump him right there and then. But luck was not on Keiji’s side today, as his efforts to restrain himself were undermined by the way those damn shorts rode up Koutarou’s thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He never made a mystery of his adoration for those thighs, countless times he had been between them, kissing and biting every inch of skin he could reach, holding on to them while shaking in pleasure, delighted at the sensation of so much power under his fingertips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was feeling drunk. The sensible part of his brain had fully given up at that point, bottling up his feelings of jealousy for so long had made him ravenous for the man in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look was completed by a fluffy round tail attached on Bokuto’s ass, which wiggled a bit when he turned around to show it off. On his back, printed very clearly were the words “chase me”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was Keiji's first thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to fuck him senseless, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was what immediately followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still had not said a single word out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes to fully embrace what was happening. His brain had really shut down but, somehow, it had brought clarity on him in a way that he had never experienced before. There were no intrusive thoughts, no inquiring voices, and all that was left was the burning desire to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span> the man in front of him, with a possessiveness he had repressed for far too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take that you like it, Ji?” The smirk on Koutarou’s mouth only made Keiji hungrier. He could feel the pull that his </span>
  <em>
    <span>star</span>
  </em>
  <span> had on him, irresistible, now more than ever. With a swift movement, he took his blue sweater off discarding it on the floor and launched himself at the other man, pressing him against the cold surface of the mirror. That caused Koutarou to yelp at the sudden change in temperature, but Keiji was certain it was not unpleasant as he could feel the warmth that radiated from his body, face visibly flushed even with dim lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji finally spoke, with a tone that sent shivers down Koutarou’s spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am always astonished by how easy it is for you to shut down the rational part of my brain. I want to devour you, Kou. It is not humanly possible to look as good as you do. And it makes me angry, jealous, and it makes me think that no one should be allowed to see you looking like this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji was never this possessive, or at least he never showed it. In regular situations Koutarou would have found it endearing, almost cute, but when he looked into Keiji’s eyes he found them glinting with a sentiment that was anything but cute. Keiji closed the gap between them by kissing him, licking into his mouth demandingly, sensing Koutarou growing more and more desperate with want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Keiji pulling away from the kiss, only to dive in on his neck, sucking and biting furiously, but still somewhat careful not to ruin the costume piece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koutarou was whimpering, needy for more contact, more friction, and like a mind-reader Keiji slid one of his legs between his, rubbing against his already hard cock, the fabric of the tiny shorts barely serving as barrier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moaned loudly, trembling with anticipation, his vision blurred when Keiji stopped torturing his neck to look at him with half-lidded eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are mine Koutarou. I want you to know that.” Keiji said, lips mere millimeters away from Koutarou’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-always. I’m yours Keiji, always,” he said in almost a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fuck you now, so you better get those clothes off fast or I am going to rip them off myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words lit a fire under Koutarou’s skin, he could barely contain the excitement while he started to undress himself as quickly as he could, with trembling hands. He wondered if it was the costume that made Keiji so desperate, or if this was due to something else entirely. Either way, Koutarou loved having this effect on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can leave the bow-tie Kou, I will try not to ruin it. Get on the bed now, on your knees.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koutarou did as he was told, the command sending jolts of pleasure down to his cock. In a moment Keiji was behind him, still with his pants on. A loud smack made Koutarou gasp. He felt the sting on his left buttcheek, immediately followed by a second one, and a third. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, Keijiii”, he whimpered, almost embarrassed by how much pleasure he found in that pain.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji continued to hit him, alternating between both cheeks. With every hit, the burn was harder to ignore but his moans were only becoming louder. Koutarou's arms gave up and he fell, face pressed into the mattress in an attempt to muffle the noises, ass red and still in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Keiji...I need you”, Koutarou was whining already, but Keiji was not satisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not yet. We are just getting started, love. Turn around. Lie down and keep your hands above your head." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koutarou obeyed, wincing a bit at the sensation of the sheets against the irritated skin on his butt. The position left him exposed, cock leaking and twitching against his stomach. He looked so inviting, so needy for Keiji’s touch, and Keiji did not make him wait. With a feral expression, he bent over between his things and started biting and sucking on them, making Koutarou wince in pain. Keiji was so close to his cock but was willfully neglecting it, his black curls tickling Koutarou’s inner thighs every time he moved to leave other dark red circles on his skin, but he would not spare a glance at his erection. Somehow, that turned Koutarou on even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahh- Keiji!" he moaned again, throwing his head back, thighs quivering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay. Still." Keiji slapped him on the inner thighs, delighted to see how quick his lover was to obey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always enjoyed seeing Koutarou unravel at his touch, yet tonight he was feeling better than usual, his brain completely dedicated to what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Task focus,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he smirked to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji leaned towards the bedside table, reaching inside the drawer to get the bottle of lube. He lifted Koutarou’s thighs up, exposing his hole, then poured the lube directly on him, pleased to see him twitch at the cold sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a second, Keiji was already between his legs, tongue licking his rim, pushing inside his hole. He did not mind the peach flavoring of the lube in his mouth, he was determined to make Koutarou scream as much as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And oh, he was screaming. The whining in his tone did not escape Keiji, but he wanted to take him apart slowly, piece by piece. "I need to show you who you belong to, Koutarou. You are mine, and mine only.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed one finger inside him, but he was already so loose that he quickly added one more, scissoring and working him open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha- aah! M'yours Keiji...," Koutarou was a writhing mess under his hands, his arms straining by how hard he was gripping the sheets above his head. “More please, I-aah, I need more...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji added a third finger, and Koutarou screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was hitting his prostate with every push, the room echoing with Koutarou’s moans and Keiji looked at him, captivated. He was sweaty, long white locks plastered against his forehead, eyes shut from the pleasure, and Keiji thought he never looked more beautiful than when he was disheveled like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he could not feel any resistance from his walls, Keiji pulled out his fingers and brought them to his mouth, licking them slowly while locking their gazes. Koutarou sighed at the sudden feeling of emptiness, his mind was going haywire, he needed to come so bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keiji, Keiji, Keiji please fuck me, please”, his ragged breathing and his desperate tone were already a pleading on their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will baby, I told you when we started. Will you be good for me and stay still?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koutarou nodded, eagerly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji unbuttoned his pants and removed his underwear, his cock had been straining against them. He coated himself with lube and positioned the tip of his cock against the other’s hole, stilling. After a couple of seconds, Koutarou’s eyes shot open and a long, desperate whine escaped his mouth, body shivering with desire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji smirked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poor baby, I am being so evil... I need to give him a reward. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gripped his thighs harder and pushed into him, going all the way in. The scream that followed was feral. Koutarou was seeing stars, eyes unfocused from the pleasure. He was feeling so full, so light-headed... the only thing he could do was moan at each thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji had been so preoccupied with unraveling him that he had neglected himself, forgetting how much he needed this. “Oh god, fuck”, he was panting, his lean body tensing for how much he craved Koutarou. It was too much, too tight, and each cry of pleasure that his lover made was going straight to his dick, making him feel so close already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Koutarou gasped for air, Keiji’s pace was not leaving him time to breathe, the noises coming from the contact of their skin were filling the room, making the atmosphere even hotter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding his wrists up with one hand, Keiji pressed him down on the bed even more, thrusting relentlessly into him. Koutarou was shaking and sobbing with pleasure, the tears that had been pulling at the side of his eyes finally running down his cheeks. Keiji reached down and licked them away, slowing down the pace a bit. He freed Koutarou’s hands and they immediately flew to his face, bringing him down again for a kiss. It was salty, with a bit of residual taste from the peach lube, but Koutarou never wanted anything more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji sped up his rhythm again, holding onto his lover’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises. “’m close baby...come, come for me”, he panted in his ear, and Koutarou came with a wail, nails dragging into Keiji’s shoulders while hot spurts painted his stomach. He rode the wave of pleasure with Keiji still inside him, crying and scratching hard at his back. The pain tipped Keiji over the edge, and with a final thrust he came inside Koutarou, collapsing on top of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of rest, Keiji moved to lay by his husband's side to better look at him, feeling him breathing unsteadily. Koutarou looked absolutely wrecked. His hair was messy, his pupils dilated, a stream of black eyeliner marking his cheeks where the tears had run down, a dopey smile on his lips. His body was riddled with hickeys, bite marks and red patches of skin, and he had never looked more beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji thought he was the most precious thing in the entire universe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up silently, but the movement seemed to startle Koutarou anyway. "W-where are you going baby?" he managed to say, voice hoarse from all the screaming, but Keiji was quick to come back with his phone, and the bunny ears that were discarded earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that soon people will get to see you all perfect and sexy on the cover of that magazine, but I think this is a much better look on you, so I would like to remember it.” He put the bunny ears on Koutarou's head and snapped a few pictures, feeling thoroughly pleased with the results.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send these to you too love, so you can look at them and remember who you belong to." Koutarou nodded and Keiji left a quick peck on his lips before standing up to get some towels to clean him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keijiii. Come back, I want to hug youuu,” Koutarou pouted, definitely exhausted and still a bit dazed. He was about to turn off the lights and go snuggle his husband when Koutarou suddenly opened his eyes and lifted himself on his forearms reaching towards his phone on the nightstand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes lit up as he turned towards Keiji, "It's past midnight! Happy birthday, my love," he said, then kissed him. “My sweet Keiji,” he gave him another kiss, “I’m so, so grateful to have you, you know? I love you sooo much.” He sounded almost drunk but God, Keiji adored him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Kou, but I am the one that should be thankful." He pulled the sheets over them and snuggled up to him, feeling happier than ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Keiji decided to open up about his issues with jealousy and Koutarou immediately understood, declaring he would ask people to be more considerate, but still bringing home chocolates so that Keiji could eat them too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also added that he was available to repeat last night anytime Keiji wanted, with or without the bunny costume. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the new Playboy issue came out, Keiji had to admit that those shots were spectacular: Koutarou’s body was godlike, his face tempting but tender, a natural talent. Keiji ended up buying three copies. As much as he loved that version, he smiled to himself thinking that nothing would ever beat the pictures </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> took, currently safely stored in his desk drawer at home. Those were for Keiji’s eyes only.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>